


oh baby

by ElysiumDreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Wonshik's new piercing has got Hongbin curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pwp from when everyone speculated that Wonshik had a tongue piercing #sorrynotsorry

"You're not doing a very good job of hiding it, you know."

Hongbin's tone is sharp, almost condescending in a way, and it has Wonshik huffing out a laugh, raising a brow in surprise. The older male looks up from his laptop that's set upon the kitchen counter, smiling in amusement at the other. He's pouring himself a glass of water, staring at Wonshik in a way that he supposes is meant to be intimidating, but he only finds it amusing.

"Not hiding what well...?" he trails, though he knows all too well what Hongbin is on about.

"The piercing," he replies, setting his glass down. "It's all over Twitter. Fans are going crazy over it."

Ah, Wonshik thinks, and he laughs softly, shaking his head. Carefully he rolls the piercing along his teeth, tugging gently before releasing it, fingers working over the keyboard as if Hongbin had never spoken a word. "I mean, it's not like they weren't going to notice eventually. Tongue piercings are pretty noticeable."

Audibly, Hongbin sighs, leaning over the counter. Wonshik doesn't miss the smile smile that curls at the corner of his lips, even if he only catches it out of the corner of his eye, a little flash of dimple in his cheek. 

"What, don't like it?" Wonshik asks cheekily. "It's a little late to tell me that now."

The other male laughs softly, straightening up before moving to the other side of the counter, sitting himself just beside Wonshik and peeking curiously at his screen. He doesn't mind, it's not like he's hiding anything, only soundwaves covering the little black mirror. "That's not it," Hongbin says, and Wonshik raises a brow, turning to look at the brunet, even as he keeps his own eyes trained away. 

"Really? Then what is it?"

And it takes a moment, but Hongbin finally looks up at him and shrugs innocently. "I don't know, does it still hurt?"

At his question, Wonshik shrugs, shakes his head. "Not anymore, not really. It's had time to heal, and I took care of it properly, so... No, it's not painful anymore."

Hongbin nods, but Wonshik can tell that his curiosity still hasn't dissipated. At least, that's what the look on his face tells him, pursed lips and shifty eyes. Sure enough, the younger opens his mouth for another question. "Doesn't feel weird when you're rapping either?"

Wonshik feels like he's being interviewed, but the question makes him laugh. "No, not really.. I mean I can feel it, but it doesn't make it any harder or anything."

Hongbin nods again, head still swimming with questions for him to answer, but Wonshik interrupts him before he can. "Why so many questions all of a sudden? You're not thinking of getting one too, are you?" He's only teasing, he knows that that kind of thing is the last thing on the visual's mind. 

"No, definitely not that.." 

Wonshik blinks. "Really? Then what's on your mind, Hongbin-ah?"

That's when it gets difficult for him to speak, and Wonshik can see it. Hongbin shoulders go stiff and he can't look him in the eyes. His teeth worry at his bottom lip and he inhales a sharp breath. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, Bin-ah."

So he exhales, waiting for his breath to steady as he straightens his back, eyes trained on the man before him. Wonshik can see the determination in his eyes, and it's a bit funny, he thinks, how confident he tries to appear despite the embarrassment he feels. He knows him too well to know that he's not as confident as he lets off.

"I heard it feels good..." Hongbin starts... "Sex, I mean... oral sex.. with a tongue piercing."

Oh.... oh. Wonshik sits there a bit in shock because really, that was the last thing he had expected Hongbin to say. Sure, he had read a little about that part, but still.. The thought had never even crossed his mind. Hongbin keeps staring long and hard, and Wonshik has to swallow a heavy breath before he can continue. "You want me to suck you off, then...?"

Hongbin nods slowly, lips in a thin, tight line. "Yes..? I mean I want to kiss you too... I bet that feels different too.."

Wonshik blinks a few times before he laughs, punching Hongbin lightly in the arm. "You're so cringey oh my god."

The words make the younger furrow his brow, lips form into a little pout. "Shut up, I'm serious, I--!!"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Wonshik silences him, nodding in understanding. Once it's quiet, he starts to lean in a bit, gets up from his seat to slot himself between Hongbin's legs, and smile still upon his lips. "I mean, I wanted to try it too. I just had to wait for it to heal, you know? Going two weeks without kissing you is pretty damn torturous."

Hongbin's breath is on his lips, still a bit surprised by the sudden closeness, but soon he's laughing softly, brow creasing as he smiles and brings a hand to curl at the back of Wonshik's neck. "Still can't believe you got the thing in the first place..."

Wonshik raises a brow, chuckles in disbelief. "What's that supposed to--?"

But he's cut off, because the next thing he knows, Hongbin is leaning up, pressing his lips to his and capturing them in a kiss. Wonshik makes a small sound of surprise, but he easily melts into it, cups at the younger's cheeks as he meshes they're lips together, each kiss soft, growing increasingly more needy by the second. Slowly, Hongbin snakes an arm around his waist, drawing him in even closer than imaginable.

Hongbin makes the first move, tongue trailing softly against Wonshik's bottom lip. The rapper breathes out softly before he's parting his lips, allowing him to push his tongue past them. He immediately finds his piercing and slowly runs the tip of his tongue over it, around it, and Wonshik moans into his mouth, sends goosebumps over Hongbin's skin.

Next is Wonshik's turn. His tongue slicks softly against Hongbin's, probing into his mouth. The piercing runs smoothly against it; Wonshik makes sure to slick it softly against the underside of Hongbin's tongue, and the feeling sends the other male shivering, pants tightening in his anticipation. 

When it feels like he can hardly breathe from the barrage of kisses, Hongbin finally pulls away. His breath is staggered, heavy against Wonshik's lips. But Wonshik is no different, ragged breath as he tilts Hongbin's chin up, presses soft kisses along his jaw, against the expanse of his pale neck. Above him, Hongbin moans, fingers threading softly into Wonshik's short hair. 

"Hyung..." Wonshik presses one last kiss to Hongbin's collarbone before he's sinking to his knees, sharply tugging Hongbin forward so he's at the edge of his seat. His eyes never leave his as his finger start to work at the front of his jeans, yanks them down his thin legs. Hongbin raises his hips a little to make things easier, whining softly as Wonshik presses kisses against his thighs. 

It's not like they haven't done this before. But the prospect of something new, something they haven't exactly been able to try before... it's exciting for them both, and Wonshik rolls his piercing between his teeth in anticipation. His fingers drag Hongbin's underwear down until his cock is springing out, already full and hard, begging for his attention. Hongbin breathes heavy above him, fingers tight around the stool he's sitting on. Wonshik takes his hot length into his hand and strokes it in preparation.

"Ready?" he asks. Hongbin nods, a little sound in his thrust signaling his approval.

Wonshik smirks, and with that, he pushes Hongbin's cock up a bit, drags a long stripe against the underside. He's sure to drag the ball of the piercing along it too, metal against flesh and sending Hongbin groaning softly above him. The sound sends his ears ringing, pride in his chest as he flicks his tongue over the top, enveloping the tip into his warm mouth.

Hongbin starts to squirm then, but it's nothing compared to the gasp he gives when he feels the piercing push into the slit at the tip of his length. It's nothing special, but it's still enough to send his toes curling with the new sensation. A hand shovels into the older male's hair, and Hongbin desperately whines for more.

"Hyung..." Hongbin's eyelids feels heavy, but he wants to keep watching, watch as Wonshik drags the piercing over his cock, traces the vein along the underside with it. And Wonshik himself feels hot, cheeks burning and his cock hard in his pants, free hand palming at it as his lips wrap around the other's length. Once he's ready, throat all stretched and waiting, he brings his tongue to lie flat, piercing brushing along the underside as he swallows more of him, pushing past his throat. He furrows his brow in discomfort, but continues. The sounds Hongbin makes ate worth it. So fucking worth it, he thinks.

Hongbin writhes above him, and that's how he knows that he's so close to his release. Wonshik continues like this, fingers braced tightly on the younger's thighs, throat stretched to accommodate for his length. There's spit dribbling down his chin, but he doesn't care all too much. Not when Hongbin is so close like this, wrecked because of him.

"Hyung, I'm gonna--..." Hongbin starts, but he doesn't finish his sentence. Because soon he's coming down Wonshik's throat with a high pitched moan, doubling over as he buries his cock into his mouth. Wonshik struggles not to choke, swallow it all and deal with the little thrusts that follow as he rides out his orgasm. Once he's all spent, he pulls away, making sure to push the ball of his piercing along the slicked skin, watching Hongbin shudder above him once more. He kisses at the tip of his cock and flicks the piercing over it again for good measure. 

Hongbin is blissed out above him, panting and struggling to control his breath. His hair is matted against his forehead and Wonshik watches as he pushes it back, tongue licking at his lips in his recovery. The sight fills him with pride, the idea that he had been able to put the visual in such a state... He grins, chuckling softly before gathering his discarded pants and underwear, pushing himself off of the floor and depositing them into the younger's lap, and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Put those back on, the others will be back home soon."

Hongbin laughs, shaking his head at that e other. "You have to do that again next time."

And Wonshik just grins, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Next time, I'll have more in store for you."

**Author's Note:**

> i have more planned???? oops


End file.
